Don't Sing Your Plans
by petitprincess
Summary: We all know that Simba wouldn't figure out his Uncle's evil, when he was cub. What if that all changed? What if he figures it out? Please read & review. COMPLETED
1. He IS Evil

In the middle of the night, Simba woke up. He had a really weird dream. It was about his father in the gorge. It sounded like he was calling him. But, Simba was too afraid to continue on with the dream. _I don't think mom and dad would mine if I went out._ He thought as he slowly crept out of the den.

When he got out he didn't know where he wanted to go. Then an idea struck him, he'll go see Uncle Scar. Yeah, he was a weird lion. But, he also was pretty cool. Usually, he's at the Elephant Graveyard. Sure, he was told not to go there, and he'll be deliberately disobeying his father, Mufasa, again. But, technically he'll be with his Uncle. So, he'll be safe, right? Yeah! That sounds right. If he does get hurt, he can just blame his Uncle. Sure, it's mean but, it's not the first time Scar got in trouble.

Simba rushed to the heart of the Elephant Graveyard.

* * *

The Elephant Graveyard was creepier at night. But, it doesn't matter. Simba laughs at the face of danger. Simba whispered, "Uncle Scar, are you out here? No, okay that's good, bye."

Somewhere, he heard someone talking. He knew one of the voices was his uncle. There was a weird feeling in his gut, but, as usually he ignored it. Simba found this weird cave-like place. Up on top of a ledge was his uncle. A huge showed in his face. Then it disappeared when he saw a huge crowed of hyenas. He whispered, "I have to tell dad." He was about to take off running, but the hyenas said something that made him stop.

They said, "It's great that we'll soon be connected. With a king who'll be all time adored."

Simba laughed, "I wonder if they're talking about me."

Scar added, "Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected to take certain duties on board," Simba wanted to leave but, he just couldn't. This was something he needed to hear.

He continued, "The future is littered with prizes. And though I'm the main addressee, the point that I most emphasize is…You won't get a sniff without me!"

Simba jumped back at how loud Scar yelled. All the sudden the whole place turned a fiery red and geyser smoke filled the air. Pillars of rock started rising, and one carried up Simba! He tried his best to stay out of sight. But, he also still tried his best to listen.

Scar sang, "So prepare for coup of the century. Be prepared for the murkiest scam. Meticulous planning, tenacity spanning, decades of denial, is simply why I'll. Be king undisputed,"

Simba's head jerked up. He said aloud, "What!" Luckily, no one heard him.

"Respected, saluted and seen for the wonder I am. Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared. Be prepared!"

All the hyenas joined with Scar, "Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared. Be prepared!" All the hyenas and Scar laughed. Simba shook his head. He ran down the pillar and out of the Elephant Graveyard.

* * *

He couldn't believe that his uncle wanted to be king. But, Simba is the rightful future king. Simba was in the middle of the Pride Lands. He was breathing heavily from running. He sighed, "That can't be right. I…am the…future king. Not, Scar. Not, _my_ Uncle Scar. Wait, it doesn't matter. He can't be king, because I _am _the future king after all. Well, unless he, no he wouldn't. Uncle Scar has a heart. Yeah, I'm exaggerating. It's probably because I'm tired."

An elderly voice asked, "Simba, what're you doing out here?" Simba's head whipped around. He sighed, it was his Uncle. He pleaded, "Please, don't tell dad. I don't want to get in trouble. Well, in _more_ trouble."

Scar smiled, "Don't worry; your secret is safe with me. Now, let's get you back to Pride Rock." He grabbed Simba by the nape of his neck and carried him back.

_Scar, isn't evil. He's doing this nice thing for me. I was overreacting. But, he could be faking it. No, what am I thinking? C'mon Simba, he wouldn't do such a thing._

* * *

It was the next day. Scar took Simba into the Gorge. Simba has been having dreams about his uncle being evil. But, it just doesn't make sense.

Scar said, "Now you wait here. You father has a _marvelous_ surprise for you."

_My dad is going to surprise me. Wow! Wait what is it?_

Simba asked, "Oooh. What is it?"

Scar informed, "If I _told_ you, it wouldn't _be_ a surprise, now would it?"

Simba still stayed persistent. He went on, "If you tell me, I'll still _act_ surprised."

Scar faked laughed, "Ho ho ho. You are such a _naughty_ boy."

Simba pleaded with sad eyes, "Come on, Uncle Scar."

Scar shook his head, "No-no-no-no-no-no-no. This is just for you and your daddy. You know, a sort of... father-son... thing."

Simba looked at him and saw his disgusted face. He was thinking that he was evil again. But, he shrugged it off.

Scar continued, "Well! I'd better go get him."

Simba thought of a good idea. He said, "I'll go with you."

Scar snapped, "_No!_ Heh heh heh. No, just stay on this rock. You wouldn't want to end up in another mess like you did with the hyenas..."

Simba face showed embarrassment. _Wait, how'd he know? I might as well ask him._ He asked in a shocked tone, "You _know_ about that?"

Scar answered, "Simba, _everybody_ knows about that."

Simba sighed, "Really?"

Scar nodded, "Oh, yes. Lucky Daddy was there to save you, eh? Oh... and just between us, you might want to work on that little roar of yours. Hmm?"

Simba looked upset. But, still answered, "Oh…okay."

Scar walked away from Simba. Simba thought of another thing to ask, "Hey, Uncle Scar, will I like the surprise?"

Scar looks over his shoulder and says, "Simba, it's to _DIE_ for." Simba's ears went back against his head. _He __**is**__ evil._ Once, Scar was far way. Simba said, "I gotta get outta here."

Simba bolted to the gorge walls. As soon as he was near the walls. He felt the ground shake. As did, a few pebbles. A herd of wildebeest came down the wall. Simba didn't want to run away, that's what Scar wants. So, he climbed up the stone walls. He didn't know if it was the adrenaline, but he went up the wall like it was nothing. Before he knew it, he was at the top.

Simba silently cheered, "Yes! I beat Scar! That stupid traitor, I can't believe I liked him."

A deep voice called, "Simba, are you alright?" Simba knew that voice. He called back, "Yeah, I'm fine dad!"

He saw his father along with…ugh, Scar. Mufasa said, "Scar, told me that you were in a stampede. Did something cause this?"

Scar's plan was falling apart. Scar remembered something, "Well brother he was practicing his roar."

Simba put on a sly smile. He informed, "Actually, I didn't practice my roar. So, I guess something must've caused them to get scared."

Mufasa nodded, "I'll see to it. C'mon Zazu. Scar, can you take my son home?"

Scar's face was full of shock. But, he nodded. Zazu flew ahead of Mufasa. Mufasa followed behind. As ordered, Scar walked Simba home. He couldn't believe his plan failed. Anger boiled inside of him. He asked, "Simba, why didn't you listen to,"

He got cut off by Simba, "Oh, save it, Scar! I know you tried to kill me."

Scar's eyes widened. He laughed nervously, "Simba, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Simba glared at his uncle. He growled, "Really?"

Scar was taken aback by his nephew's new side. Simba mimicked Scar's voice, "Simba, it's to _DIE_ for. Aren't those your exact words?"

Scar's sweet tone turned icy cold. He snarled, "You better not tell Mufasa, spoiled brat!"

Simba smiled, "Oh, I won't tell, If, you drop all of this, wanting to be king stuff."

Scar pushed Simba onto his back. He growled, "How do you know?"

Simba rolled his eyes. _Not only is my Uncle evil, but he's also stupid._ He smirked, "Duh! Why did you think I was out at **midnight**? You may be evil. But, you're really slow."

Scar roared, "You insolent brat!" he rose up his paw.

Simba had a whole lot of bravery right now. He said, "Go ahead! Kill me! That way, dad can figure out you did it and banish you." Scar growled once more and let Simba up. Simba dusted himself off and went ahead.

Scar slowly followed behind. Simba yelled back, "This is going to be fun! You're gonna take on the **real future king**!" He smiled with his eyes close. Simba opened his eyes and whispered, "Uh oh."

He dashed off; Scar was running after him. He still had a smile on his face. _I don't care what you do Scar. Because, I'm gonna win._

* * *

**This is a one shot at a What if story. I hope you like it. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King songs or characters.**


	2. Tricking Scar

Simba ran all the way to Pride Rock. He figured that Scar was still behind him. When, he stopped someone bumped into him from behind. He growled, "Don't do that!"

Scar sarcastically said, "It was an accident."

Simba rolled his eyes. He walked up Pride Rock. _Today is a new day for me! _Simba thought. No one was up there. Scar laughed, "Well, well, looks like we're all alone." Simba's courage disappeared. But, he still wanted show that he was brave. Just like his dad said even kings get scared.

Simba ran off Pride Rock. He didn't get that far, he accidently bumped into Nala. The two rolled around and Nala ended up on top of him. She laughed, "Wow! Even on accident I can still pin you."

Simba pushed Nala off. He pulled her tail and hid behind a rock. She ranted, "What's wrong with you?"

Simba whispered, "Listen to me. You trust me, right?"

Nala agreed, "Yeah, I do."

He continued, "You believe that I'm honest, right?"

Nala nodded. She started feeling a little scared. He took a deep breath. He put out, "Uncle Scar is evil."

She sighed in relief, "I had a feeling. You always said he was weird. It's the only thing that makes sense."

Simba smiled. Nala always is a good friend. He can always count on her. She asked, "When did you figure it out?"

Simba answered, "I went to the Elephant Graveyard and happened to stumble upon him."

Simba looked over his shoulder. He motioned Nala and the two went out from behind the rock. It seemed like Scar had fled. They kind of were wary about their surroundings. Luckily, Scar wasn't around. Nala asked, "Wait a minute? So, Scar hates you, right?"

Simba sighed, "It seems like it. Why?"

Nala continued, "Well, that means he must hate me too."

He didn't get it at first. But, then he realized, "If that means he hates us both, then,"

As unison they said, "We have an enemy. Cool!"

* * *

Scar went back to the Graveyard. He was talking to Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed. He growled, "We're going to have a sudden change in plans."

Shenzi asked, "Why?"

Scar answered, "Simba has figured out my plan."

Banzai corrected, "You mean _our_ plan."

Scar snapped, "What!"

Banzai stammered, "Uh, I m-mean your p-plan of course."

Shenzi asked, "So, what're we gonna do now?"

Scar sighed, "For now, stay low. Since Simba knows that you work for me."

Shenzi added, "We saw Mufasa heading back to Pride Rock. Don't you think Simba would tell on you?" Scar's eyes went wide. He forgot about Mufasa. Ed started laughing at Scar.

Scar ignored him. He ordered, "Remember, stay low." Scar headed back to the Pride Lands.

When he was gone, Banzai snickered, "How much you wanna bet that Scar's gonna lose this?"

Shenzi laughed, "Hah! Who needs to bet?" The three laughed hysterically.

* * *

As the hyenas said, Mufasa is back at Pride Rock. Sarabi came up to him and asked, "Where were you?"

He answered, "There was a stampede in the Gorge. I went to go check on what caused it. I saw hyenas."

Nala interfered, "King Mufasa, me and Simba know who also caused the stampede."

Mufasa and Sarabi exchanged worried looks. "Who did it?" asked Sarabi. Simba answered, "It was,"

Scar cleared his throat. All the attention turned towards Scar. Mufasa remembered, "Oh, thank you for telling me about the stampede."

Scar just nodded. Mufasa went back to Simba, "Now, who was it Simba?"

Scar repeated, "Yes Simba, who was it?"

Simba glared at his uncle for a few seconds. He groaned, "Never mind."

He and Nala started walking off of Pride Rock. Mufasa stated, "Simba, I don't want you going off without supervision. With all the hyenas running around, you'll have to wait for Zazu."

Scar put out, "_I_ can watch over them," He pulls Simba close to him, "I _am_ his uncle."

Simba pulls away from Scar. He looked up at his father. Mufasa asked, "They won't be too much?"

Scar laughed, "I can handle two cubs."

Mufasa nodded, "Alright, just make sure they get back by sundown."

With that, Scar, Simba and Nala left.

* * *

Simba and Nala were a few feet in front of Scar. Nala whispered, "It was easy to get rid of Zazu. But, how're _we_ gonna get rid of _him_."

Simba thought for a few minutes. A few feet away were hippos. Simba whispered, "Aren't hippos territorial?"

Nala answered, "Yeah. So?"

Simba started whispering to Nala the plan. Simba ran to the pond. He started messing with the water. A few feet away were a male hippo, getting ready to charge at Simba. Nala pulled on Scar's mane. She informed, "Simba is near the pond."

Scar saw the pond full of hippos. He smiled, "So?"

Nala rolled her eyes. She explained, "If you don't save him, you'll get the blame."

Scar growled, "Alright."

Scar ran towards the pond with Nala. When they got there, Nala scratched a tree near her. She was signaling Simba. Scar looked around. He snarled, "I don't see him."

"Oh, he's there." She said backing away. Stupidly, Scar went into the water. The hippo went charging towards Scar. He heard a whistle. A few steps away from the pond were Simba and Nala laughing. Simba pointed with his claw. Scar followed the direction. Before, he could react he got trampled by the hippo.

The two laughed. Nala laughed, "Oh yeah, he can definitely handle two cubs."

Simba stated, "No, he can handle two cubs. Just not cubs like us."

The two clapped paws and continued laughing. They gasped when Scar emerged from the water. He was completely drenched and exhausted. Simba joked, "Did you have fun?"

Scar roared. The two climbed up the tree. Unfortunately, the tree wasn't that big or sturdy. Nala got an idea. She motioned Simba to follow her. Scar climbed up after them. He didn't seem them. All the sudden the tree started bending. Simba and Nala were holding the tree down. Scar smiled, "I'm begging you. Please, don't let go."

Simba smirked, "Are you still gonna try to become king?"

Scar shouted, "Of course, I am!" Simba looked at Nala. They both let go of the tree; it launched Scar up into the air. Nala snickered, "C'mon I wanna see where he's gonna land."

* * *

Roughly, about half mile away Scar landed on the ground. He groaned, "There goes the myth about cats always landing on their feet."

Simba and Nala made it. Scar was oblivious that there was an elephant behind him. Nala gestured the elephant to lower her head. She whispered, "Excuse me ma'am, can you sit down?"

The elephant said, "Uh…okay."

Scar heard a weird noise. He turned his head and his eyes got small. He whispered, "Oh no."

Simba and Nala heard a loud yowl. They laughed silently. Nala snickered, "Uh, I think you're sitting on our friend."

She got up revealing a flatted Scar. The two looked at him. Simba whispered, "Well, go check in him. I may not like him, but I don't want him dead."

Nala went close to Scar. She leaned down next to him. A lump set in her throat, as she got closer. Miraculously, Scar jolted up and pinned Nala.

He snarled, "Mock me, will you."

Simba screamed, "**It's alive!**"

Scar growled, "Well you won't be laughing anymore."

Nala scrunched up her nose. "I know this is supposed to be suspenseful. But, you totally reek."

"Whose fault is that, Nala?"

The elephant hit Scar on the head with her trunk. He passed out on top of Nala. Simba groaned, "Sure, _now_ he passes out."

Nala scurried out from under him. She gagged, "I'm gonna be bathing for months."

"Um, can you help us carry my uncle back?" asked Simba.

The elephant gasped, "Wait, this is Scar. If he's your uncle, then Mufasa is your father. I can't believe I forgot about you, Prince Simba. Also, I'd be happy to help."

The two smiled at each other.

* * *

It took a little while but, they made it back. The elephant put Scar down. Simba bowed, "Thanks for helping us, Ms.…"

The elephant answered, "Dayo."

Simba nodded, "Ms. Dayo."

"The pleasures all mine. If you need any of my help come to the Elephant grounds."

The two nodded. They looked at Scar. Nala asked, "Should we drag him back up?"

Simba gagged, "EW, no. I'd rather eat bugs, than carry him up."

She agreed and they went back up. They entered inside the den, were everyone is getting ready to sleep. Nala went to her mother, Sarafina. Simba went to Sarabi. She asked, "What did you two do while you were out?"

Simba thought for a few seconds. He said, "Nothing."

* * *

**I hope you like chapter 2. I'll probably update this pretty fast. I'm already loving it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters. I only own Dayo.**


	3. The Tide Has Turned

Simba woke up before everyone. He groggily walked outside. His eyes were half open. All he knew is that he heard someone. It sounded like they were angry. He finally was fully awake. He wanted to follow it but, thought his Uncle was still down there. How he wished that he could tell his dad about Scar? But, he wanted to break him first. Knowing his uncle, it's gonna be pretty hard. This is also gonna be fun at the same time.

Simba ran down Pride Rock. He didn't see his uncle anywhere. But, he didn't look in the bushes. Simba heard growling from somewhere but, didn't pay any attention to it. When the growling became louder he finally turned around. There were green and yellow eyes in the bushes. He gasped and started running. He didn't turn around but he knew Scar was following him.

Simba ran in all different directions. It seemed like there was no escaping. He found a large rock and hid behind there. Scar whispered, "Where are you little _prince_?" His voice was all raspy. It sent chills down his spine. He looked down and saw Scar's paw. He started shaking. Although he knew Scar already spotted him, he refused to look up. _It is okay Simba you'll be fine._ Simba tried his best to convince himself that he'll be fine. But, it just made everything worse.

Scar pinned down Simba with just one paw. Simba pleaded, "I'm sorry. I promise I won't tell dad anything. Please, don't kill me."

Scar laughed, "I don't care if you beg or not. I don't know why I didn't do this before. It would've made it so much easier."

There was a loud roar. Simba hoped it was his father. But, he couldn't tell it came by too quickly. Something knocked Scar over. All the sudden Nala came up to Simba. Simba beamed, "Nala! What're you doing here?"

"We came looking for you. We heard you begging or something."

Simba shook his head. "Wait a minute; _we_?" A creamy lioness came up to them. She asked, "Are you alright, Simba?"

Simba nodded, "Yeah. I'm alright, Sarafina."

Sarafina started looking serious. She informed, "We have to tell your father."

Nala stopped her mom. She explained, "Actually, Simba and I have a plan. We were thinking that it would be easy to tell King Mufasa about Scar. But, that wouldn't change a thing. So, we were gonna give Scar a taste of his own medicine."

Sarafina looked interested. "In other words, you're gonna get him to come clean."

The two nodded. Sarafina smiled, "I know this may sound awkward, but I want in." Simba and Nala looked at each other. But, they ended up nodding. Simba put out, "But, you CAN'T tell my dad. No matter how badly you want to tell him."

Sarafina nodded. She walked the two back home. Nala asked, "Mom, where_ is_ Scar?"

Sarafina stopped cold. The three looked back and noticed he was gone. She was gonna tell them to stay, but decided it was best for them to follow. She sniffed for Scar's tracks and followed the trail.

* * *

It felt like it took forever but, they finally found the end of it. But, they couldn't find him. Sarafina looked up and saw Scar lounging on a rock. He probably was nursing his wounds. She looked to her right and saw a crash of rhinos. An idea came to mind. She whispered to Simba and Nala, "I think we can lure Scar to those rhinos over there."

Simba and Nala looked over to where the rhinos are and nodded. The two went over there and ran underneath the rhinos. They had their backs turned away from them.

Sarafina looked back and noticed the two were in position. She called, "Scar! I would like to have a word with you."

He groaned, "What do you want?"

"I don't like the way you've been treating Simba. He may be your nephew, but he's still the future."

This made Scar jumped down from the rock. He got in her face. "Why does everyone care about that brat? He's not even worthy to be king."

Sarafina ignored his comment. She continued, "I don't care. Just stay away from him or you'll have to contend with me."

That made Scar laugh, and then he thought of something. He asked, "Where's Simba? I want to apologize with the way I acted."

She rolled her eyes. She said pointing the direction, "He's over there. I'll keep my _eye_ on you Scar."

Sarafina walked away from him. As soon as she got out of eye shot, she got behind a rock. She laughed quietly and got ready.

Scar walked towards the direction with a smirk on his face. He stopped when he saw the rhinos. He whispered, "Nice try, Simba."

He looked down and saw Simba and Nala; crouched underneath a rhino. There's no way he could get them without causing a fright. "C'mon out Simba. I promise I won't harm you." He tried to be as nice as possible.

Simba scoffed, "Yeah, like I'd ever believe that."

He repeated harsher, "Come. Out."

Nala copied, "No. Way."

Scar started growling. Both, Simba and Nala scratched the rhino's belly. It grunted in pain. The two ran up to Scar. The rhinos turned around. Nala said, "We did what you said."

Scar looked at the confusingly. Simba explained, "You said if we scratch a rhino and not get hurt, we get half of the kill."

The rhinos looked at Scar and snorted. He laughed nervously and started backing up, "These two are crazy. I don't even know them." It didn't matter they started charging towards Scar. He ran off. Simba and Nala just ducked. They had no marks on them. The two laughed. Sarafina came up to them. She was laughing really hard. She exclaimed, "That was hilarious."

Simba informed, "We probably should get back. You know, just in case my dad is up and looking for us."

The two agreed. With that, they headed back home.

* * *

Mufasa looked concerned. He was pacing back and forth. Sarabi consoled, "Don't worry. I'm sure they're fine."

After she said that, the three had already returned. Mufasa ran up to his son and nuzzled him. He asked, "Where were you? I was afraid you gotten lost."

Simba groaned, "Dad, I'm fine! I was with Sarafina."

Mufasa finally noticed Sarafina. He sighed in relief, "Thank you for looking after my son. He wasn't any trouble?"

Sarafina looked at Simba and smiled. "No trouble at all."

Scar came up after them slowly. His breathing was heavy. He looked like he was about to collapse. Everyone looked at him with concern. Mufasa asked, "Scar, what happened to you?"

Scar wheezed, "I…went out…for a run." Scar fell down on the ground.

Sarafina, Simba, and Nala looked at each other and laughed. Scar was too tired to growl so, he just glared at them.

Sarabi asked, "How'd this happen?" Scar finally was able to talk. He answered, "There were rhinos. They were chasing after me because," He stopped and looked at Simba. He smiled. This made Simba uncomfortable. He finished, "Because, it was started by Simba."

Both Sarabi and Mufasa exclaimed, "**Simba!**" They looked at Simba. Simba felt like this was it for him.

* * *

**Uh oh. Is Simba gonna get in trouble? Is Scar gonna have the last laugh? Am i ever gonna update any of my other stories? I can answer that one: probably not. But, stay tuned for the next chapter and Please Review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters.**


	4. Your Worse Nightmare

_The following day…_

Simba got grounded after Scar told his parents everything. He was on the brink of telling them the truth about Scar, but he wanted to keep the plan in motion. Sure it's falling apart but, it's a plan nonetheless. He was never to leave the den, until his punishment is lifted. But, this just made him paranoid. He's afraid that his Uncle may come in and attack him.

So far, nothing has happened. _This is nerve racking. How long can dad and the others stay out?_ Scenarios of him getting killed raced through Simba's mind. They weren't pleasant at all. Whenever he had a bad situation like this, his mother always told him to clear his mind. What better way to clear your mind is by sleep? Simba took a deep breath to calm him; he got down on his stomach, and fell asleep.

* * *

_Dream Sequence…_

Simba woke up and saw that he was still in the den. He sighed, "I guess I'm just too nervous."

There was a certain smell in the cave that made his nose crinkle. He looked around and gasped. There were blood stains everywhere. It seemed like a major battle happened…while he was asleep? He cautiously started walking out. He let out a little squeak.

There were a few lioness corpses lying in front of him. One of them was Sarabi. He nuzzled her to make sure. It was official she is dead. This is too much for Simba to handle. But, his curiosity reigned supreme. He started walking off Pride Rock, into the open plains.

* * *

It wasn't so great out in the plains either. The ground had no life whatsoever; there were no grazing animals, no streams, nothing. The only thing really there was a couple of bones. He ended up stepping on something. He stepped on a tail. It was Nala's tail. He jumped back. There was more horror when he examined Nala's body. There was a gash that ran up her stomach. Tears streamed down his face. His best friend laid there lifeless. He hoped that this was just a dream.

There was something missing. What was it? It was his father. It was already horrible that his family and friends were dead; if his dad is dead as well, that's exactly how his life would feel like...dead. He went to check the Gorge since it was closer.

* * *

When he got there, he saw his father at the bottom. It was hard to make out what he was doing. He shouted, "Dad!"

Mufasa showed no movement. Simba shook his head in disbelief. He started jumping down to his father. But, every time he would seem like he got closer, he made no progress. Simba gave up and flopped down onto his side. He put his paw over his face and started crying. It seemed like no one was left. Everyone he loved was gone. There was a cold chill up his spine. He took his paw off of his face, and saw a shadow over him. Simba hesitated and looked up.

Unfortunately, it was his Uncle Scar. Simba started shaking. He looked down at the ground below. He nudged over and started free falling. Sure, he'll die. But, he won't know it and it won't be as gruesome. All the sudden he was grabbed at midair and flung over to a wall. He struggled to get up but, still managed. He gasped as his Uncle was only mere feet away from him. Simba started backing up.

It seemed like the walls of the gorge walls were closing in. That left Simba with only a limited amount of exits. But, he was stuck on Scar as he got closer to him. It seemed like Scar was bigger than his average size. Scar smiled at him murderously. He laughed, "I've been waiting for this day to come."

Simba started panicking. There was nothing for him to do. He begged while backing up, "Please, I don't wanna die,"

Scar smirked, "I _know_ you don't want to die. But, it doesn't matter what _you_ want. It only matters what _I_ want, and that's to be **king**!"

That word vibrated the enclosed walls. Simba backed up to against the wall. He still tried to get as far back as he can. _Somebody, anybody, please do something!_ That's the only thing Simba could think of. Simba gave in, "Then you can have the title. I don't want it anymore."

Scar chuckled. It was so sinister. Fear washed all over Simba. Scar informed, "I _know_ I can have the title. But, there is one thing that is keeping me from it."

Scar took out his claws. Simba started crying and shouting, "**No please! Don't do it!**"

Scar laughed, he loved hearing his nephew beg. He whispered coldly and raspy, "Poor Simba, he doesn't know when to quit. Well that won't matter anymore. Good night, sweet prince."

He raised his paw up. Simba curled up as much as he can. There's no way of escaping this. There was a call that made him look up, "Simba, are you okay?"

He knew that voice.

_End of Dream Sequence…_

* * *

Nala tugged on Simba's ear. He did nothing. It's like he was dead. Nala whispered, "Simba, are you okay?"

He didn't answer. Nala backed up a few feet and rammed into Simba. Simba snorted and woke up. He looked pale. She exclaimed, "You must've had some nightmare."

He didn't say anything again. He just started shaking. Then, he started tearing up. Nala asked, "What happened?"

Simba just answered, "I think we're gonna have to call it off."

Nala just couldn't believe it. Something in his nightmare must've shocked him badly. She sighed, "I know you probably had a bad dream. But, that doesn't mean it may happen one day, Simba."

Sarafina came in all panicky. She hurriedly said, "Your father got attacked."

Simba gasped. It's like what happened in his nightmare. Nala groaned, "Bad timing, mom."

* * *

**Poor Simba. Was the dream sequence good or not? I'm also wondering if anyone knew any artists or are artists. Because, while i was doing the dream sequence, i was wondering what it would look like as a drawing. You don't have to if you don't want to. It was just consideration. Anyway, i hope you liked this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters.**


	5. Dead or Not Dead That's the Question

Sarafina took Nala and Simba to where Mufasa got attacked. All of the lionesses blocked their view of him. It seemed to be really urgent, which is unfortunate for Simba. Sarafina whispered to a lioness, "Excuse me, Simba wants to see his father."

The lioness moved out the way to let Simba through. Immediately his mother ran up to him and embraced him. "Oh, Simba, I-I don't know how to tell you this but," She tried to find the exact words.

Simba moved past Sarabi and saw his father. He lied on the ground limp. There were bite marks all over his body, which would be fine if there wasn't one on his throat. Rafiki examined the body. He saw Simba and went over to him. He sighed, "I'm sorry for you lost Simba. Perhaps, you should tell them who did it now."

That sentence made Simba's head jerk up. He gasped, "You _know_?"

Rafiki nodded. "Are you afraid to tell them?" For some odd reason Rafiki smiled when he said that.

Simba thought for a few seconds. "Not anymore." Simba continued, "Everyone! I know who killed my dad!"

They all had their attention on Simba. Honestly, they would believe anything right about now. Simba announced, "It was…my Uncle Scar!"

Everyone gasped. Some lioness murmured, "I knew it."

"It was bound to happen."

"What're we gonna do?"

Sarabi yelled, "**Silence!**"

The murmuring ceased. Sarabi asked, "How long have you known Simba?"

Simba was afraid he'd get in trouble. But, now's not the time to get afraid. He answered, "I knew about it a few days ago. But, I…"

"You've known this. And, you didn't even bother telling us. Simba, what were you thinking?" Sarabi ranted.

"I was thinking you wouldn't believe me." He sighed.

Sarabi didn't know what to say. She guessed she wouldn't believe him before. It was quiet for a few seconds. Sarabi ordered, "Send someone to patrol the perimeter. We'll have at least 2 lionesses outside keeping watch. There's no doubt that he'll come after my son."

Everyone nodded. Five lionesses went out to patrol the perimeter, the rest went home. Simba didn't know what would happen. But, as long as Scar is out of his life, he wouldn't have to worry anymore. This stress was giving him grey fur.

* * *

It was midnight and Simba had a hard time sleeping. He wanted to go out for a walk but, it was too risky. A lioness came inside of the den. She was walking towards his mom. Simba pretended like he was asleep. She bent down and whispered, "Sarabi, trouble around the border."

Sarabi lifted up her and moved carefully not to wake up the others. More importantly, she tried not to wake up Simba. It didn't matter though. Simba saw his mom disappear. Images of his nightmare came into his mind. _Is this really coming true? Is Scar going to win! That just can't happen._ Simba got up and ran outside. Nala and Sarafina saw Simba run out. Sarafina ordered Nala to stay and followed Simba. Nala, unlike Simba, didn't have as much curiosity. She prayed for his safety.

* * *

Sarabi got to the border. The five lionesses lay dead on the ground. It happened so fast. There was no one else but her and a few other lionesses. She turned around and headed back home. Right when she turned around she got attacked. The others tried to go help her but; they got pinned down as well.

She struggled to look up but, when she did she saw a hyena over her. The hyena wasn't doing anything to her. When she tried to kick it off, there was another hyena biting her legs. _Why aren't they doing anything? _She didn't understand. Then suddenly she remembered about Scar. _He's going for Simba!_

* * *

Simba walked around looking for his mother; he couldn't find her anywhere. A paw tapped his shoulder, he turned around and gasped. He groaned, "Sarafina, what're you doing here?"

She rolled her eyes and informed, "I think I should be asking you that. But, to answer your question, I'm trying to stop you."

Simba said, "Well, I'm trying to find my mom. I don't know what's going on."

"Well let's keep it that way."

She grabbed Simba and started heading back home. After only a few yards she heard noises. Sarafina hid Simba behind rocks. She looked around and didn't see anyone. It didn't seem like no one was there, so she turned back to get Simba. Then, she got hit over the head with something. Sarafina passed out. Simba heard a loud thud. He looked over the rock and saw Sarafina on the ground.

"Sarafina, are you okay?" Simba whispered. It's not big surprise that she didn't answer. He started panicking. It's obviously Scar. The one word that that kept flashing in his mind was: Bravery. That's the only way he'll survive this. Simba took a deep breath and walked out from his hiding place.

Simba nuzzled Sarafina and she didn't move. He hoped she isn't dead. That would break Nala's heart. He looked in every direction and didn't see anyone. Something inside of him was telling him to start running. There was a loud growl. With that, Simba took off running. There was no need to look back; he knew someone was following him. But, he was leading the pursuer straight to the Gorge.

* * *

Simba stopped running. He was about 10 feet away from the gorge's drop. He looked around and didn't see anyone. After only a few seconds of dipping his head; he saw someone a few feet away from him. It was no big surprise that it was his Uncle. Scar laughed, "I've been longing to kill you since the day you were born. You know Simba it doesn't _have_ to be this way."

Simba agreed, "I _know_ it doesn't. All you have to do is stop acting this way. It can be whole lot better for not only me but…you."

Scar rolled his eyes. _Why should I believe a stupid cub?_

"Why should I stop? I was never meant to be king; I was nothing but a weak link in the family. But, I'll show him. Even if that means I have to kill you." Scar blurted out.

Simba whispered, "Him? Who's him?"

Scar pounced at Simba. Simba jumped out the way. Scar landed on the ground, only to end up slipping down a cliff. He went down the long fall and it all ended with a loud thud. Throughout these events with his Uncle, he still went to go check on him. When he got own there he couldn't believe it.

* * *

**What do you think happened to Scar? Also, there's only one more chapter left. I don't know if i'll make a sequel or not. I guess it depends. Please Review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King character. **


	6. There's Not A Scar Deep Enough

Scar was still alive! But, he was in pretty bad shape. Simba was on a ledge a few feet above Scar. On his right was a rock that could easily crush him. If Simba pushed it Scar would be out of his life. But, Simba's no murderer. He watched Scar struggle to get up. With the way his hind legs look, he isn't getting up anytime soon. They're all limp and bloody. Simba heard calls, "Simba! Simba, where are you!"

That was his mother. He took a deep breath and shouted, "**Help! Somebody please, help!**"

Scar heard him. He didn't know what to say. _Why is he helping me? _That's all he could think about. Sarabi came down with a dazed Sarafina. She nuzzled Simba, then looked at Scar and growled. "No, he's hurt." Simba reassured.

Sarabi looked at confusingly. Sarafina seemed to understand. She went down to Scar and examined him. She reported, "His hind legs are broken."

Sarabi nodded. She sighed, "We'll have to bring him back to Pride Rock." She roared and other lioness came down. They started helping Scar up. Sarabi picked up Simba and headed back home.

* * *

_Next Morning…_

Scar slept outside the den. His hind legs had herbs put on them; the herbs were wrapped up in giant leaves, which were wrapped around his legs. Rafiki said that he had to stay off of his legs for a while.

He didn't really mind that his legs were broken. But, he did mind that all the lionesses would give him dirty looks. The only one who didn't was Simba. He would always ask him if he was fine. As much as Scar hated him, he was glad to get a little bit of company.

He heard noises inside of the den. Simba poked his head out. Scar groaned quietly. In reality though he actually enjoyed Simba's company, they never reached one of those awkward silences. Simba came up to him and asked, "I don't know if this is private but, who's 'him'?"

Scar picked up his head. He answered, "Well, he was my father as well as your daddy."

Simba remembered now, "Dad actually said something about him. His name is Ahadi, right?"

Scar nodded. "Well dad doesn't talk about him much." Simba continued, "He said that he was great but, he was really cold-hearted."

It got quiet after a while. Scar couldn't believe that his brother, his very _own_ brother would say that. He was paw-chosen by their father to be king. It just doesn't make sense. Simba broke the silence, "He told me that he injured someone. Is that how you got your scar?"

Scar touched his scar. For the first time in years he felt sentimental. _I guess it's because, someone finally understands. Or at least even ask anything about me._

Scar sighed, "Yes, it's true."

Simba wanted to ask something but, was afraid he wouldn't answer it. Scar caught on to Simba's expression. He asked, "What?"

"Can you tell me how his reign was? You know, maybe it'll help me." Simba asked.

This was very different for Scar. He has never had someone act so kind to him. _Well, except….Mufasa. Maybe this'll be a good time for a change._

Scar answered, "Well, I don't think you'd be interested."

Simba scooted over to Scar and lay right next to him. Scar chuckled, "Alright, well it all started…."

* * *

Out in the Savannah, Rafiki was in his baobab tee laughing. He seemed to be painting something. He chuckled once more and whispered, "I just knew it."

He moved away from his painting, revealing an adult lion with a black mane, looking down at a cub…smiling.

* * *

**That's it for Don't Sing Your Plans. I'm probably gonna make a story based on Scar and Mufasa's cubhood. I guess it'll depend based on reviews. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ant Lion King Characters.**


End file.
